Forgotten Future
by Drachen13
Summary: Taken at birth by a god to prevent a future that had let him waste his potential. Gohan will face trials in a world he was never born in. See what will become of him as he grows up along side Naruto, watch as this one act changes the course of history in the shinobi nations as we know it. Not a slash fic. Pairings are undecided at the moment.


I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z, never have never will no matter how much I want to own them.

They respectfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto) and Akira Toriyama(Dragonball Z).

 _"Thinking"_

"Talking"

 **"Biju/God talking"**

 _ **"Biju/God thinking"**_

 **"Ninjutsu"**

 **A Different Beginning**

* * *

In the middle of nowhere high up in the mountains of 439 area there is a small modest sized home, where just the day before a baby was born. Not just any child, but one that has the potential to be strongest under the stars. His name is Son Gohan, the newborn of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. He had spikey black hair and a brown tail wrapped around his arm. In his room Gohan was asleep, while his parents had gone to bed a few hours prior, a figure stood watching over him. This figure was hard to make out in the dark, but in the light you would see him as a tall white haired man with a staff and wearing a maroon robe.

As he stood watching the newborn the man known as Whis smiled at little Gohan. As Whis continued to stare he thought _**"So this is the child that I saw in my vision, that has the ability to change the course of history for another universe."**_ Whis reached out is teal colored hand to rest it upon Gohan's head.

"One day you will understand why this had to be done, otherwise all that untapped potential will have been wasted,"he spoke softly to the sleeping child. **"I have seen your life, one that is full of hardship and pain but throughout it all you have remained pure and untainted,"** Whis paused is his whispering to look at the door sensing to see if the inhabitants of the house were still asleep. Looking back he continued talking softly to the baby, **"I will be taking you somewhere that your power will one day be needed,"** pausing he sighed before speaking again, **"You will not see this universe for a long time if ever."**

 **"I tell this to you because I need to tell some one otherwise it will eat me up inside,"** talking to the child as if he could hear him. Whis softly patted the Gohans head finishing up by saying,"Time for you to leave this home of yours and go to a new one. As he finished speaking Whis's hand began to glow blindingly bright along with baby Gohan. When the light faded the room was empty all that was left was a folded up letter in the place that the child had been sleeping.

The door swung open quietly with a tired looking Chi-Chi walking through rubbing her eyes while speaking, "Its okay I am coming honey don't worr-," the words dying on her lips. She had finally reached the crib to notice Gohan was nowhere to be seen all that was left was a folded up letter in his place. She screamed loud into the night in the process of waking up Goku, who came scrambling into the room. Upon coming into the room looking ready to fight he noticed his wife kneeling next to the crib looking devastated. "Chi-Chi whats wrong, What happened," he asked his wife. Chi-Chi sniffled, " Gohan is gone, he is not in his crib."

Whis looked upon the sad couple from the portal he stood in almost depressed at what he had to do to them, but knew it was for the best. For this world and the the one he was taking his young charge to. With that Whis looked away from the small home as his gaze fell upon Gohan he smiled and opened another portal. This one leading to a new world very much like the one he was leaving, but so different at the same time.

* * *

As the portal opened in front of him he gazed upon a different scene one just as sad if not worse then what he had just left. There in front of him was a massive nine tailed creature that seemed determined to end the lives of three people near him. One was a blond haired man with striking blue eyes, wearing a white long sleeve coat with orange flames at the bottom of it. The second figure was a long red haired woman with violet eyes wearing a long green dress with short white sleeves. The last figure was just a new born baby with blond hair and three whisker like marks framing each side of his cheeks.

Whis stepped from the portal none the wiser to his presence as he watched the end of the battle. The man and woman in their last moments had stood in front of the infant as they were impaled on the creatures claws with small smiles upon their faces. The man finished up his hand seals that he had begun mid way threw the fight in order to finish sealing the beast into his one and only son. While the woman stumbled forwards to her child as the talon slowly dissolved into raw energy and began to gravitate towards the seal on the baby. The woman known as Kushina kneeled next to the platform that her son rested upon know that this would be her final moments with her brought up her hand to caress his whiskered cheek speaking lovingly to him, "The moment you were born I loved you so much, it makes me sad that I will not be there to watch you grow up into a fine young man, but I know you will be well looked after." With that she placed a kiss upon his brow and slowly closed her eyes to the peace that is death. The man known as Minato gazed at his wife's last moments with their son knowing he wouldn't have long left either. He walked up behind Kushina as she let out her last breath still caressing their sons cheek. He knelt down next her putting his hand over hers speaking his final words to his son. "Grow big and strong, but know that no matter what you do I will always be proud of you my little Naruto," Minato wheezed out closing his eyes one final time.

Just before his eyes completely closed he saw the strangest being standing next to him listening to both him and his wife. Said being was purple looking and holding a small baby while sadly smiling down at the final moments of the two with their son. Whis bent down to stare the man in the eyes while telling him, **"You can rest easy now your battle is over your son will be safe."** Minato worried, for the safety of little, Naruto tried to get up, but at hearing the strange mans words relaxed and smiled a grateful smile and finally let death take him away. Whis pulling out another letter and a scroll and laying young Gohan down next to the still forms of Minato and Kushina. Standing up gazing down at the baby he was going to leave here with nothing, but a letter and a scroll keyed to the hybrid sayains blood. Whis took a step back before looking off into the distance knowing some one would be here any second. He smiled one last time as a portal enveloped him taking him back to his home and to Beerus the god of destruction.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Let me know what you guys think flames and reviews are appreciated thank you**_


End file.
